


Breakfast Of Awkwardness (ft. Angst)

by SilverWolf44



Series: Canon Batfamly meets Reverse Batfamily [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Batfamily (DCU), Batkids Age Reversal, Breakfast, Dimension Travel, Gen, Mentioned Barbara Gordon, Mentioned Cassandra Cain, Mentioned Stephanie Brown, Some Humor, angst-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf44/pseuds/SilverWolf44
Summary: A Breakfast fit for the dysfunctional Batfamily. Timothy is Timothy and Damian is so done.
Series: Canon Batfamly meets Reverse Batfamily [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824220
Comments: 14
Kudos: 244





	Breakfast Of Awkwardness (ft. Angst)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope You Enjoy!

In all honesty, it wasn’t that hard to believe in alternate dimensions. Living in a world of aliens, magic, world destroyers, and superheroes it was easy to believe in the impossible.

Still, meeting alternative versions of yourself is strange. And Bruce hasn’t even met himself. His sons though…

His sons were different. It was hard to see his children look so similar yet act so differently.

Damian, his youngest son. Looking at him, older, wiser, more mature, actually getting along with his brothers, Bruce’s first instinct was to be proud. But the way he walks, the way he talks, the way his eyes are always on edge, he couldn’t help but think Talia. Bruce continuously wondered about the what-ifs…and it seems some of his questions are going to be answered. 

Jason, his greatest regret. Not in taking him in, but in the failure to keep him alive. But here, in this dimension, he survived. Alive, untainted, his hands clean of blood. _‘This is what could've been if you just saved him Bruce’_ his mind said. As happy as Bruce was he had a feeling that his encounter will not go as smoothly with both Jasons in the room.

Dick, his firstborn. It was like going back in time. Seeing Richard all innocent-like. He had to wonder if maybe, just maybe Bruce did something a little bit different, would the strain in his relationship with his eldest not have happened? Could he have shown Dick that he never meant to replace him but pass on his legacy?

And Tim…

It saddened Bruce to admit that he has spent the least time with Tim. Not because he didn’t want to, but because he thought Tim didn’t need him. He knows his mistake now. Bruce has put in an effort to actually be a father to him instead of Batman. It took awhile, but Bruce can proudly say that he isn’t as distant to his third child as he once was. However, Bruce was wary of what his relationship with Timothy was. It wasn’t hard to guess that it wasn’t good. Just his own experience with Jason gave him insight. And with the Joker’s death...well.

Bruce sighed. He really didn’t think it could get more awkward.

It could.

Alfred, fortunately, was the same as he always was. He served breakfast and as usual, it was mouth-watering and heavenly.

Dick and Richard seemed to have struck up a conversation. Well, more like Richard was talking and Dick nodding along enthusiastically.

Jay and Tim tenuously made small talk while Dami glared at them. Jason was just eating, minding his own business.

Bruce couldn't help but notice the empty chairs at the end of the table.

“Where is Damian?” He asked Alfred.

It was Jay that replied. “He and Timothy went back down to the cave. Said they had something important to do and to start without them.”

Timothy?

Bruce’s mind went blank. _‘He’s here?’_

Alfred sighed. He put down the cups he was holding and brushed imaginary dirt off himself. “I’ll go get Master Damian and Master Timothy.”

Bruce’s mind was still panic mode. What was he going to do once Timothy gets here?

“Oh that reminds me,” Bruce turned his head towards Jason. “Timothy wanted me to tell you that he might not be very happy to see you.”

Well that makes him feel better. Wait…

“You’ve talked to him?”

Jason looked at him weirdly, as if it was obvious that he’d talked with Timothy. “Yes, he arrived this morning.”

Bruce took a deep breath. “Anything else I should know?”

Jason shook his head already going back to eating.

The next thing Bruce heard was footsteps. He turned his head to see Alfred, Damian, and Timothy. He wasn’t the only one. Everyone stopped and looked.

Alfred went right back into the kitchen and Damian immediately sat down.

Timothy lingered a bit, looking around before he sat down next to Damian.

Once he sat down his lips turned slightly upward and he waved. “Hi, I’m Timothy Drake as you probably already know.”

He didn’t say it’s good to meet you or anything. Just a simple introduction before ignoring them to eat.

Bruce couldn’t help but stare. His sons couldn’t help but stare. Here he was, the unknown card in the deck, the one everyone is anticipating to be the most different.

Jason, however, didn’t really seem to care. He just continued doing his own thing.

Timothy finally looked up at Bruce. “Is there something you need?” His tone flat and disinterested.

“I…”

Timothy continued to stare. His blue-green eyes just like Jason’s.

Damian broke the silence, not looking up from his plate. “Timothy, please stop making him uncomfortable. It’s interrupting my breakfast.”

Timothy, still making eye contact with him, smirked. A very mischievous smirk that screamed danger.

“I haven’t even started brother dear, I do have until they leave after all.”

“Brother dear?” Dami sneered. His face contorted into disgust.

Timothy turned his attention to Dami. His smirk grew and a quiet chuckle escaped him. “Of course, he is my dearest older brother after all.”

Dami’s face didn’t change and it was that fact that seemed to delight Timothy the most.

“Timothy,”

“Okay, okay!” Timothy raised his hands in a position of surrender. “I’ll tease them later, but they’re just so easy.”

Damian snorted but didn’t say anything.

“Um...Timothy?” The man in question turned to Dick.

Bruce noticed that his gaze towards Dick and him was vastly different.

Timothy had a softer look. He was still hard to read but it was better than the stone-hard look Bruce received.

“Yes?”

“Damian mentioned that you were somewhere...can I ask where that somewhere is?”

Timothy was silent for a moment.

“I was on a Job. Can’t disclose where but it wasn’t too far from Gotham.”

“What kind of job?” Tim asked.

Timothy looked at Tim like he was sizing him up. Then he blurted out, “Was I always this tiny?”

Jason burst out laughing. Richard and Jay not that further behind. Dami was still glaring at Timothy and Dick just smiled. Though it did seem like he was trying to hold back laughter for his little brother's sake.

Damian finally looked up. He stared straight into Timothy’s eyes and said in a very deadpanned voice, “Yes.” Then he took a sip of coffee like it would cure him of the idiocy of his brother.

Timothy looked at Tim again. “I don’t think I was this tiny.”

“Hey!” Tim said, very offended. “I’m average, thank you very much. And you’re not that much taller.”

“At least I don’t look like a twig about to blow away!”

“I’m not a twig!”

Before the argument could progress even further Damian intervened. “Timothy!”

“What?” Timothy said innocently.

Damian gave him a look. Timothy gave him a look back. A silent conversation was going on.

Bruce would’ve been impressed if he wasn’t trying to comprehend what just happened.

“Alright fine!” Timothy pouted slightly. “I’ll wait ‘till you’re not around.”

Damian looked satisfied. “Thank you.”

The breakfast finished in awkward silence.

It wasn’t until later did Bruce realize that Timothy never answered Tim’s question.

~~~~~

Once Breakfast was over, Damian and Timothy headed back down to the cave.

Richard had enthusiastically dragged the rest off for a tour with Alfred to monitor them. Bruce had looked like he wanted to go with Him and Timothy but with one look from Richard and he relented.

Damian looked at Timothy. His eyes lost the mischievous look and his shoulders sagged. He honestly looked more exhausted from that one breakfast than any mission he came back from.

Timothy noticed his concern. “I’m fine.”

Damian raised an eyebrow.

“Really I am, it’s just, I didn’t realize how unprepared I was to see him.” Timothy looked away. “I don’t know how long I can do this.”

Damian had a feeling this would happen. Alternate dimension or not, Bruce was still Bruce to Timothy. A man he desperately wanted to avoid.

“I can try to keep him away from you. You don’t have to stay if you think you can’t handle it.”

“I can handle it just fine.” Timothy huffed, stubbornly marching in front of Damian to sit down by the computer.

“I just need to minimize my contact with him, problem solved.”

Damian wasn’t convinced. “Problem not solved. Timothy, you really don’t have to stay here. I can do this on my own if I need to.”

Now it was Timothy’s turn to give a look. “I’m staying. Besides, now that I’m here, I can’t just up and leave you to deal with this mess. Also, the little ones would be disappointed if I left.”

Damian nodded in agreement. They would be disappointed. Both of them haven’t seen their estranged older brother in a long while.

Timothy smiled slightly before turning towards the computer. “Do you think I should bring Steph in?”

“Stephanie?” Damian’s brow furrowed. “I don’t see why not but why?”

“I may be a genius, but it wouldn’t be bad to have an extra hand. Plus, she can bring her little protege she’s been gushing about to entertain the kids.”

Stephanie Brown and Barbara Gordon. Spoiler and Batgirl.

Damian had never really clicked with Stephanie. Don’t get him wrong, they don’t hate each other. In fact, they share the same morbid humor and being raised by a criminal parent. But, there was this distance they put around each other. Both had trust issues a mile long. And Damian still wasn’t used to a Batgirl that wasn’t his sister. It was Timothy who got them to actually hang out together. Once he was gone, Stephanie went solo, leaving Batgirl behind and striking out as a no-name phantom vigilante. Then the Joker happened.

He wasn’t very good at comfort, or emotions in general. So, he called in his sister, Cass, who was (and still is) in Hong Kong making the criminals tremble as Black Bat. It was that action that made Stephanie keep in contact with him. She later set up her home base in an abandoned clock tower and renamed herself Spoiler. When asked why Spoiler, all she said was, “Because I spoil the villains fun. That’s why.”

Damian turned his head towards the screen. Timothy was outlining a device to potentially get the travelers back to their home dimension.

The echoing sound of footsteps rang in his ear.

Damian and Timothy’s eyes focused on a tall, broad figure approaching them.

Bruce stopped a few feet away from them. Giving them distance. “I think we need to talk.”

Damian looked back at Timothy. His shoulders were shaking and his eyes narrowed.

“No.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, leave a Kudos, or Bookmark! Suggestions are welcome! I will need ideas for other stories, send me prompts or headcanons that you believe will be a great addition to this series.


End file.
